


Reasons Why No One Trusts Gerard Pique

by SanIker_59



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Airport Romance, Angry Neymar, Cute, Dirty Santa Game, Fluff, M/M, Neymessi, Romance, christmas drabble, description of sex toy, gay pairing, illusion to sexual content, mention of sexual content, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanIker_59/pseuds/SanIker_59
Summary: Various situations with different players where Gerard is a little shit. Pairings are usually the main focus set off by something that idiot did. Different pairings throughout.





	1. "You Got Me A Present?" Neymessi

“You got me a present?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You hate me. What’s in here?”

 

Neymar flinched back as Geri’s booming laughter filled the room. Neymar’s hands clutched the box in his hand, crinkly the bright wrapping paper that was loosely taped around it. He tried to keep from looking around the room, sure that all the other players in the room would be looking at them. Neymar felt his cheeks begin to flush as Geri continued laughing, hunching over as his face began to turn red. 

 

“Oh my god Ney, I was your secret santa!” Geri continued to laugh, looking down at Ney who stared up at him with wide eyes.

 

“Oh, okay,” Neymar stuttered out, feeling his own cheeks begin to flush in embarrassment as his gaze dropped to the gift still in his hands. 

 

“Well what are you waiting for Ney? Open it!” Rafinha yelled from across the room where he stood beside Ter Stegen, the taller man smiling along with Rafinha as Neymar’s eyes glanced over the room.

 

Yep. Everyone was watching.

 

“I thought we were all opening them in order?” Neymar asked, trying to get the gaze of the room off of him as Geri finally began to straighten up, his laughter dying down.

 

“Well we can start with you and then go from there. C’mon Ney, just open it,” Dani prompted from his place on the couch next to where Neymar was standing beside Geri. Neymar looked around the room once more, none of the eyes leaving him as the rest of the team looked on expectantly. Neymar dropped his head down with a sigh before tearing open the paper, fumbling a bit as he realized Geri must have used an entire roll of tape while wrapping it. Neymar finally pulled the last of the paper from the box, trying to open the box. 

 

“Need some help there, Ney?” Geri asked, a shit-eating grin on his face as he watched Neymar struggle.

 

“Did you have to use so much fucking tape Geri?” Neymar shot back, picking at the tape before Geri pulled the box from his hands, jerking open the box before handing it back to Ney. Ney glared up at the taller man before looking down into the box, mouth dropping immediately as he looked at the contents of the box.

 

“What is it?” Leo asked, his voice causing Neymar’s head to shoot up as he looked over at the older man. Leo was sat on the floor in front of the couch, his shoulders resting on the cushions between Dani and Luis. Neymar felt like his cheeks were on fire as he shakily tried to close the box, praying to God nothing would spill out.

 

“What? You don’t like it?” Geri asked, the words coming out between chuckles as he looked down at Neymar, trying to keep a straight face. 

 

“Fuck you Geri,” Neymar stuttered out, holding the box to his chest as complaints began to sound from around the room.

 

“Come on Ney!”

 

“Show us what he got you!”

 

“What did you get him Geri?”

 

“Come on Ney, why don’t you show them?” Geri asked, reaching out for the box as Neymar tried to take a step back.

 

“Stop Geri,” Neymar protested as the larger man got a hand on the box. In all the commotion, Neymar felt the box begin to slip from his hand and watched in horror as it dropped, opening on it’s side as the contents began to spill out. The room went silent for a moment as everyone stared at the box, or more specifically everything that was in it.

 

“Thought it could be useful, we’ve got a lot of away matches coming up soon, wouldn’t want you two to be short on supplies,” Geri smirked, laughing as Neymar’s wide eyes looked up at him before looking back at the box. With his explanation, the entire room broke out in laughter, some guys howling as Neymar looked around. Rafinha was clinging to Ter Stegen, his eyes closed as he cackled. Ter Stegen looked at Neymar with sympathetic eyes as he wrapped his arm around the laughing Brazilian clinging to his side. Dani and Luis were both sprawled over the couch, hands on their stomachs as they laughed. 

 

Neymar’s gaze dropped to Leo last, eyes running over Leo’s flushed cheeks and sheepish grin as Leo’s eyes met his own. Leo bit his lip, holding back a laugh as he looked up at Neymar. Neymar’s eyes went a bit wider as he looked down at Leo in shock.

 

“Ney,” Leo mouthed, voice much too soft to be heard over all the laughter. Neymar shook his head, letting out a huff of frustration as he pushed Geri out of his way, heading up the stairs as the laughter below him seemed to grow louder, various voices calling out his name as he searched for the guest bedroom. 

 

Neymar found the guest room after opening three different doors, closing the door behind him as he plopped down on the bed, pressing his hands to his cheeks. As he tried to will the heat from his face, he shut his eyes, trying to steady his breathing.

 

_ Fucking Geri _

 

“Ney?” Leo’s raspy voice called from the other side of the door, followed by a short knock before Neymar heard the handle being turned. “Ney?” Leo asked again, poking his head through the door as he spotted Ney on the bed. “Baby,”

 

“Don’t start Leo, that was fucking over the line. An entire fucking box Leo!” Neymar shouted, eyes shooting open as he looked up at Leo who had stepped into the room. “He couldn’t just get a normal gift, no, he had to pull that shit in front of everyone. It’s fucking immature, don’t try to defend that asshole,” Neymar finished, watching as Leo crossed the room to stand in front of Neymar, his knees a few inches from Neymar’s. 

 

“I know,” Leo admitted, reaching down to run a hand through Neymar’s hair, “But you have to admit, it’ll be nice having the supplies handy.” Neymar cocked his head to the side looking up at Leo before batting the older man’s hand away.

 

“This isn’t funny, Leo,” Neymar stood up from the bed, so that he and Leo were standing against each other, chest to chest. Leo tilted his head up to look at Neymar with a sympathetic grin.

 

“I know you are embarrassed, but this is the kind of stuff Geri does. You know that. And it’s not like he’s the only one. Luis got Ter Stegen a pair of fluffy handcuffs, Dani got Geri some kind of Spanish flag decorated dildo with a note about international trips. The guys we play with are idiots, but Geri didn’t mean any harm by it,” Leo explained, laughing as he recalled Geri’s face at his own present. “If you think about it in the long run, you probably got the most PG-13 gift given tonight.”

 

Neymar rolled his eyes, biting his tongue as he felt Leo’s hands rest on his hips. “That doesn’t make it okay.”

 

“I know,” Leo offered, leaning towards Neymar, giving the Brazilian plenty of time to pull back before he leaned up to press his lips against the younger man’s. Neymar sighed into the kiss, anger had a way of tiring him out faster than any match. Leo couldn’t help the smile that played on his lips as Neymar’s hands trailed up his chest before resting on his neck, thumbs stretching out to rub against Leo’s jaw. Leo pulled back from the kiss, smiling up at Neymar as his hands tightened on Neymar’s hips. “Know what would be a good way of getting revenge?” Neymar felt his eyebrows scrunch together in confusion as one of Leo’s hands left his hip, reaching into his pocket. Neymar glanced down, scoffing as he saw the items in Leo’s hand. 

 

“Use his own gift against him?” Neymar asked, smirking as he eyed the lube in Leo’s hand, the small bottle identical to the hundred or so that had been Geri’s gift.

 

“Revenge is a dish best served cold,” Leo laughed, popping open the bottle as Neymar let out a laugh, smirking down at Leo as he let his hands drop from Leo’s neck, moving instead to get started on Leo’s belt.

 

“Sounds perfect to me.”


	2. We're Both Stuck At The Airport Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geri's always late. Rafa knows that. Marc knows that. Unexpected moments in an airport cafe.

Rafa maintains that it was a complete coincidence. No matter what Ney or Dani may have said to him, Rafa had no clue how he ended up on the same plane back from Germany with Marc. Well, it was common sense that it had a chance of happening. They were both visiting in Munich, Marc’s family had gathered there and Rafa had taken advantage of his break in order to see Thiago and little Gabriel. They were due back in Barcelona the same day and leaving from the same airport, so when Marc had texted him asking for his flight number, neither of them should have been surprised to learn they would be making the trip back together.

 

When Rafa figured out they were sitting together, that did warrant a surprise.

 

So Rafa spent 2 hours in the early morning flying alongside the German. He wasn’t going to complain about it. Marc had still been tired from waking up so early, occasionally nodding off while Rafa was in the middle of a sentence. Rafa had just smiled, finding himself increasingly fond of the way Marc’s face looked so young when he slept. His skin was so pale in comparison to Rafa’s, something the Brazilian couldn’t help but marvel over as his finger brushed against Marc’s warm cheek. Rafa remembered flinching back when he felt the German’s smooth skin against his finger, glancing around the plane to make sure no one had noticed before settling back into his seat, his hand still burning from the touch. 

 

Rafa had woken Marc when they landed, trying to make it less obvious as he watched the German stretch his long limbs as much as he could in the compacted seat. They had both made their way out of the plane and through the baggage claim with leisure. The only benefit of having Geri be the one who volunteered to pick them up was that both Rafa and Marc knew he would be at least two hours late, giving them enough time to keep from rushing through the fans who noticed them. There was plenty of time to take pictures and still grab a coffee before Rafa and Marc found themselves waiting at the check in for their car to arrive. 

 

Marc checked his phone, seeing yet another  _ Almost there!  _ text from Geri.

 

“Well Geri probably just left his house so we’ve got a solid hour, hour and a half before he gets here,” Marc sighed, locking his phone and shoving it back in his pocket as he reached for his coffee. Rafa let out a chuckle as he sipped his own coffee, watching Marc from across the small cafe table.

 

“That’s what we get for not insisting Leo be productive and come get us,” Rafa pointed out.

 

“Leo’s probably still asleep, wouldn’t be much better than this,” Marc laughed, Rafa joining in as they both thought about their older teammate.

 

“I swear, if football isn’t involved that man is the laziest human on earth,” Rafa smiled as Marc sipped his coffee, pulling out his phone as it dinged once more. Rafa watched Marc read over the message before rolling his eyes, looking from the screen to match Rafa’s gaze.

 

“Geri says he’s stuck in traffic,” Marc conveys, voice and expression deadpan as Rafa rolls his own eyes at the news. 

 

“So I guess you’ll have to put up with me for a few more hours, huh?” Rafa jokes, pulling out his own phone as Marc sets his on the table.

 

“Don’t act like you’re a nuisance or anything,” Marc smiled back at him, watching as Rafa scrolled through his phone. Rafa raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the German expectantly.

 

“What? Are you trying to you enjoy my company Ter Stegen?” Rafa asked, grinning as Marc felt his cheeks begin to flush, dropping his gaze to the table as Rafa began to laugh. 

 

“Shut up. You know I like spending time with you,” Marc insisted, not looking at Rafa as the other man’s laughter began to fade. Marc bit into his lip as silence enveloped them. Marc let out a shaky breath as Rafa’s hand came into his line of sight, dark skin moving to rest on his own pale hand. 

 

“Hey,” Rafa’s voice was low and gentle on Marc’s ears as the German lifted his head. He was met with Rafa’s kind smile, kind, brown eyes watching Marc. “I know Marc, I was just teasing,” Rafa smiles, his hand still on Marc’s. 

 

Marc wonders if Rafa’s heart is beating as fast as his. If his throat is clenching like Marc’s, making all sounds coming out sound more choked than anything. He wonders if Rafa’s hand, the one gently place over his, sends the same shivers down his spine. Marc gets lost in Rafa’s eyes, trying to tell if maybe Rafa is getting the same feeling. Maybe Rafa is getting the same butterflies as he returns Marc’s unending gaze. 

 

Marc doesn’t have to wonder anymore.

 

Because in the middle of their staring, the silence that had surrounded them, warmth seeping through each other’s skin, Marc’s phone begins to ring. Marc listens to the ringtone play through twice before he blinks, looking down to see Geri’s smiling face lighting up his phone screen. Marc answers the phone call, looking up so that his eyes reconnect with Rafa’s but Rafa’s gaze is turned, staring out into the bay that surrounds the cafe. Marc watches him, puzzled as he speaks into the phone.

 

“Hey Geri.”

 

“Hey dude, I’m pulling through the pick up lane now. I’m at A right now, you guys are gonna be at F, right?” 

 

“Yeah. We’ll meet you out there,” Marc agrees, watching as Rafa finishes off the last of his coffee before packing up his things.

 

“Great. Bye!”

 

“Bye Geri,” Marc calls back, grabbing his own jacket as Rafa stands from the table, stretching out his arms. Marc ends the call and slips him phone into his pocket, standing beside Rafa who turns to pick up his bags. “He’s pulling up now,” Marc says, watching Rafa as he picks up his own bags. Rafa nods but offers nothing else as he pulls out his phone, scrolling over the screen as he waits for Marc to grab the rest of his things. Once he has, Marc follows Rafa towards the exit. Silence envelops them again, but it’s not a warm as it was before. As they step out into the chilled air under the deck labelled F. The stand side by side, a respectable distance between them as they stood in wait, both watching for Geri’s car. Marc glances at Rafa from the corner of his eye though the other man seemingly refuses to look in his direction. Marc feels the butterflies eating his stomach for a different reason. 

 

“Hey Rafa,” Marc blurts out, lips moving ahead of his mind as he tries to verbal rid himself of the nauseous feeling inside him. Rafa makes a noise to show he heard him, or at least that’s what Marc tells himself before he continues. “For what it’s worth, even if we were in an airport for the better part of the day, you made all the more enjoyable,” Marc offers, watching as Rafa cocks his head to look up at him, hesitant eyes meeting the nervous smile Marc is wearing. The corner of Rafa’s mouth twitches up into a smile as Marc looks down at him. Marc feels a twinge of something akin to hope in his gut as Rafa fully turns his head towards him, staring up at him with a bright smile.

 

“It’s worth a lot Marc,” Rafa grins, leaning closer to Marc as a wide grin takes over the German’s face. Marc stares down at Rafa in wonder, thinking to himself that he must be insane if something as small as a smile from one person could instantly make him so happy he couldn’t tear the smile from his lips. Marc goes to say something bad, most likely a confession of his undying love or perhaps a question to confirm whether or not the feeling inside of him is mutual, but a loud car horn interrupts the pai. Both heads swivel to see Geri’s car pulling up beside them, Neymar hanging out the passenger window yelling something in Portuguese that Marc can’t translate, too thrown off his game by the moment they were being torn from. Rafa however understands, cheeks flaming as he yelled something back before grabbing his bags and heading to the car, throwing a glance at Marc to signal the other to follow his example. Marc did, lagging only a few steps behind Rafa as they loaded their luggage into the back of Geri’s SUV. Marc reached for the last of Rafa’s bags, throwing it in with the others before his eyes settled once again on a smiling Rafa who was staring right back up at him. 

 

“Oh stop with the doe eyes and get in the car lovebirds!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always want to write at night? Leave any ideas for the next chapter in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sudden inspiration so if you guys have any ideas for another chapter, that's cool. Let me know in the comments!


End file.
